<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 by heaven21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010066">𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21'>heaven21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, mature - Freeform, semi mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>heyooo guys, here I come to bring another little story.<br/>to change the fandom a little this time I bring on this trip into the past Jacob Frye.</p><p>However I have to warn you again that English is not my first language and the text may contain errors, if you see any error I would be grateful if you told me!!!</p><p>GOOD READING!!!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye &amp; Reader, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyooo guys, here I come to bring another little story.<br/>to change the fandom a little this time I bring on this trip into the past Jacob Frye.</p><p>However I have to warn you again that English is not my first language and the text may contain errors, if you see any error I would be grateful if you told me!!!</p><p>GOOD READING!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒: semi mature, romance, semi explicit content</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was about 10 o'clock at night, I had already finished my tasks on the train and was already going to my carriage.</p><p>I was already living with the frye brothers and their partners for 6 months, they welcomed me when no one else did.</p><p>mr.frye always made me very nervous, he was very affectionate with me at first, but when i began to live with them i realized that he was like that with all of them.</p><p>From the moment I started living with them, Jacob moved away from me and without saying anything he started being cold to me. But still…i continue to be in love with him. I loved talking to him and listening to his crazy ideas, and always worried when he got hurt. he was 3 years older than me and I felt…I don’t know, maybe nervous and anxious every time I thought about being closer to him.</p><p>he was very attractive and loved to flirt with any woman that passed by him, and I noticed sometimes how he looked at me.but never said anything about it.</p><p>on the way to my carriage evie passed me and greeted me.</p><p>“Good evening Y/n, is everything all right?” she said with a nice look.</p><p>“Good evening, miss evie, yes it’s all right, just tired and you?” I said with a fond smile</p><p>“also my dear… ah if you see, jacob please tell him I’m looking for him” she said a little upset</p><p>“Have he gotten into trouble again?” I said laughing</p><p>“Yes, in big trouble…”she sighed “ sometimes  he doesn’t even look he had 23… but that’s it, dear, good night,” she said affectionately.</p><p>I wished her good night and walked to my carriage when it started raining a lot.</p><p>I went in and started to put on my pajamas, I was singing a little, after doing everything I sat down in front of the mirror and dyed my hair, until I dared a huge thunderstorm outside.</p><p>The light of the lightning invaded the sky, I liked thunder a lot, it left me quite calm and even helped me sleep better.</p><p>I had a little candle near me, and used it to read some letters that my sister had sent me, until I heard a huge noise at the door.</p><p>I got up quickly and ran to see what was going on, and when I opened the door I saw jacob all soaked, and with some scratches.</p><p>“Mr. Frye? What happened?” I said worried, not that it wasn’t norrmal he shows up like that, but at my door…</p><p>“May I come in?” he asked with a bit of a sarcastic look.</p><p>“Sure, come in,” I walked away from the door a bit to give him space to pass, and after closing the door I put myself in front of him.</p><p>“What happened?” I asked him again, helping him remove his coat.</p><p>“I was fighting with some ignorant guys near the train line and I ended up falling to the thames…and to get better it started raining” he took a short break “I lost the key to my carrige and at this moment, I don’t want to hear evie complaining about my inresponsibility… what I want to say is…”</p><p>I noticed in his gaze that he was quite uncomfortable, and could feel a cold nearby, so I interrupted his thought.</p><p>“Yes, you can stay here, mrs. frye, I’ll help you in any way I can” I spoke in a loving voice, in order to show him sympathy.</p><p>I know…he could be a huge idiot with me and everyone else, but he was a good person, just a little irresponsible and childish at times, but at that moment he needed help, and I wouldn’t refuse to help him, since he was the one who gave me shelter, and since he is my boss.</p><p>“Thank you my love” he answered with joy.</p><p>“The first thing to do is to get out of these wet clothes, I must still have some of your clothes here that Miss Frye told me to sew” I said as I headed to the small compartment where the bathtub was, filling it with hot water.</p><p>When Jacob came out he’s already removed his shirt, leaving his chest showing… he was very attractive and muscular, no wonder almost all the women in London had already gone to bed with him…but I still couldn’t get it on…I felt my face burn, but luckily he didn’t notice that part.</p><p>“It’s all ready mr.frye… if you need anything you can call me” I said and he nodded to the bathroom.</p><p>While I was waiting for him to leave I started to prepare my bed so he could sleep, I didn’t mind sleeping on the little sofa. I was distracted by my own thoughts when Jacob called me.</p><p>“Y/n love, can you come over here and help me?” I put down my bedding and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>When I walked in he was still in the bathtub, and I turned on my back, my heart was beating very fast and ruthlessly.</p><p>“y-yes? what can I do for you?” I asked a little nervous</p><p>“im a little tired and sore from the fall you’ll help wash my back?“ I could feel the malicious smile on his face even with my back turned.</p><p>"s-sure mr.frye” I turned slowly and took a deep breath… I couldn’t panic or be ashamed, it’s my job.</p><p>I approached him and knelt down slowly, still shaking hands of course, it’s not that I’ve never been near a naked man before, but he made me super nervous.</p><p>He was already with his back to me that made me a little calmer.</p><p>I took the little sponge and plunged into the water, and started rubbing his back, and shoulders… he was very muscular and had a lot of scars, and that made me remember the adventures he told me.</p><p>It was a very uncomfortable silence, I felt my hands shaking immensely, and when I finished my work I was going to get up when Jacob held me by the hand.</p><p>“thank you my dear… but I still have one more favor to ask you.” he paused and climbed his hand up my cheek “as you can see I’m having some injuries, if you could help me with this”</p><p>“of course, it’s just better to get out of the water first” I laughed a little nervously and prayed to god to get out of there fast</p><p>“Of course I’ll be out of here in minutes,” he replied as I left the bathroom.</p><p> I ran out of the bathroom and started looking for something to help heal the minor injuries.</p><p>When I found a small first-aid kit, I grabbed it and put it on the bed, even though Jacob came out of the bathroom with only his pants on.</p><p>“Could you please sit down here” I asked quietly, again trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless.</p><p>“okay doctor” was serious? he was flirting with me? I laughed a little and looked in the mirror, I was flushed and could see my breathing speeding up.</p><p>when he sat on the bed i sat down next to him and grabbed his arm</p><p>“ouch” he moaned in pain “that’s really sore hum” he said laughing a little but I still noticed the expression of pain on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry mr.frye, but to tell you the truth it’s pretty bad,” I tried to make a confident voice.</p><p>“Please stop calling me mr.frye, make me look like an old man and I’m only three years older than you, you can call me jacob,” he said staring at me… for a few seconds our eyes crossed and I quickly turned my head.</p><p>“s-sure… sorry ahm you know…you are my boss and its an habit. I thought calling you "mr.frye” was more respectful"</p><p>“So you just see me as your boss?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>“No… I mean yes… sometimes ? I don’t know very well excuse me” I started to laugh to calm down</p><p>“It’s okay, but I’ve never seen you as a maid, I’ve always seen you as a friend… sometimes even more than that,” he said, grabbing my hand and holding his arm.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I looked into his eyes with a little shame.</p><p>“You know… you’re the only woman I haven’t been able to hold in my arms yet, you’re harder than the others,” he said by putting his hand on my face again.</p><p>I couldn’t deny that I wanted him… I couldn’t deny that I was attracted to him but there was nothing I could do.</p><p>As much as I wanted to have him, I wouldn’t last another night.</p><p>And I don’t want that for myself, I don’t want to get hurt like that.</p><p>“Can you say something?” His voice brought me back to reality and looking into his eyes again…and then I could see deep in his eyes that he was being sincere…he was nervous because he could also see that his breathing was speeding up.</p><p>“Sorry Jacob… I don’t want to be just another one on your list, I’m sorry…” I said honestly but deep down I didn’t want to hurt him and even less maim my feelings</p><p>“I don’t want you to be another one on my list” he stopped and quickly laid me on the bed underneath him.</p><p>have the view of jacob frye on top of me, it was exciting, but I didn’t know if that was right, I didn’t want to end up getting hurt ” I want you to be with me all the time Y/N… Since we met I’ve always tried to impress you, but you never surrendered to anything. Then I started using other women to forget about you and that wasn’t right in my mind, and for a while here I feel like I was cheating, I really love you Y/N! “He was telling the truth, his eyes weren’t lying to me, at that moment I was happy and nervous at the same time.</p><p>"I love you too, to be honest, but I was never able to talk to you because I thought I had no status” and without warning a silence remained in the air, and the only noise was the sound of rain falling, the only light was the little candle, and yet I could see love on Jacob’s face.</p><p>Without saying a word Jacob lowered himself and kissed me, a slow kiss but full of feeling, we both yearned for this and that kiss was just the beginning.</p><p>His kisses went down to my neck, and when we noticed already our moans and clothes were scattered all over the room. with time the candle went out and the dark involved the two bodies, which unified.</p><p>The sensation of his skin on mine, the sensation of his lips going through every piece of my being was exciting, the erotic sounds coming out of his mouth, and the force he exerted on me, were driving me crazy.</p><p>A few hours later I woke up with the sun caressing my face, and next to me was Jacob, smiling</p><p>“thank you for helping me… thank you for being by my side… and thank you for being mine, my love.”</p><p>“You’re welcome love” from that day my heart had won an owner and I had become the owner of the heart of jacob frye</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>